Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat
by Anadyomede
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent – À savourer avec votre chocolat journalier, un petit drabble de cent mots tout rond jusqu'à Noël. Parce que chez les sorciers, les préparatifs de fête peuvent se révéler très difficiles… et très drôles !
1. Sapin

Bonjour, bonjour !

Ça y est, le mois de décembre vient de commencer. Alors, pour faire passer le temps un peu plus rapidement, je vous propose ce petit calendrier de l'Avent. Et vous voulez une super bonne nouvelle ? Les chères **Azalan **et **Lady Cecilia Cornwell** ont décidé d'en faire pareil, alors précipitez-vous pour les lire ! Vingt-quatre thèmes, toujours en rapport avec Noël, pour vingt-quatre personnages différents ! Parfois des couples, parfois non, mais j'ai décidé de toujours rester dans le canon.

Alors vous allez avoir droit à pleins, pleins de gens pour vous faire tenir jusqu'aux cadeaux sous le sapin !

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Narcissa Black et Lucius Malefoy

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>01 décembre – Sapin :<strong>

Lucius récapitula :

Le premier était trop petit (seulement un mètre vingt-sept).

Le deuxième trop grand (il avait manqué de détruire le lustre en cristal).

Le troisième trop sombre (son vert ne s'accordait pas aux teintes claires de la pièce).

Le quatrième trop maigre (sûrement l'œuvre des écureuils).

Et le cinquième…

« Mais mon chéri, s'écria aussitôt Narcissa. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas assez pointu ! L'étoile s'écrasera dès qu'on la posera dessus. S'il te plaît, prends-en un autre. »

A chaque Noël, le vendeur de sapin faisait fortune avec les Malefoy.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Un petit LuciusNarcissa pour bien commencer.

Vous savez quoi ? Mon chat chéri d'amour dort sous le sapin depuis deux jours *.*

A demain !


	2. Guirlande

Deuxième jour, deuxième drabble !

Je reste parmi les Black, comme vous pouvez le constater, parce que... bah parce qu'ils m'inspiraient :D Mais vous en faites pas, y'en aura pour tous les goûts. J'espère que ce nouveau drabble vous plaira et un grand merci à : **A-Translator** et **Azalan** pour leur review.

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Bellatrix Black et Rodolphus Lestrange

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>02 décembre – Guirlande :<strong>

Perché sur son échelle, à trois mètres du sol, Rodolphus maudissait tout en discrétion chère et tendre épouse.

« Je t'entends, crétin.

– Crétine toi-même. »

Bellatrix surgit aussitôt, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne m'amuserai pas à ça du haut de cette échelle. Un accident est si vite arrivé…

– La prochaine fois, tu décoreras le sapin toute seule. », se contenta de menacer son époux.

Non mais vraiment ! Un Mangemort aussi précieux que lui, risquant sa vie pour que les guirlandes atteignent la cime de ce misérable sapin, c'était un scandale.

* * *

><p>Et vous, auriez-vous peur de Bella ? ;)<p>

Me suis directement inspirée du Noël y'a cinq ans où ma mère est arrivée avec un sapin de plus de deux mètres. Mes chats se sont planqués pendant deux jours, ouais ouais. Mes chats sont des trouillards.

A demain !

Ana'


	3. Père Noël

Hello !

Je vous poste ce drabble en quatrième vitesse parce que je dois à tout prix aller faire les boutiques (j'ai froid, j'ai plus d'habits) et qu'ensuite, je vais passer une super après-midi à bosser Hérodote. Jusque tard, vu comme c'est parti. Donc voilà, autant poster ce drabble aujourd'hui et encore une fois, je ne me suis pas trop éloigné des Black (mais c'est la dernière fois, promis).

Un grand merci à : **Carlia-Snape**, **Selemba**, **clair0n**, **blabla**, **xxShimyxx** et **Azalan** !

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>03 décembre – Père Noël :<strong>

« Mais enfin, Drago, ce n'est pas possible ! »

Ledit Drago se contenta de lancer un regard glacé à son épouse pour toute réponse. Face à Astoria, l'Epouvantard ne représentait plus qu'une simple petite bourse vide.

« Ridikulus », marmonna-t-elle.

Pop.

Drago reprit son air boudeur, grommelant quelques insultes bien senties, tandis que la jeune femme soupirait :

« Tu as été Mangemort, tu t'es retrouvé face à Voldemort, tu as failli tuer Dumbledore et ce qui te traumatise le plus c'est un _Père Noël _? C'est grave, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

><p>Sur ce, je file !<p>

Une **review** pour la journée ? Ce sera mon carré du jour.

Ana'


	4. Vin chaud

Pour ce quatrième chocolat, on n'est plus chez les Black... mais je suis restée chez les Serpentard (on ne se refait pas).

Hérodote commence très sérieusement à tuer mon week-end, en ce moment. C'est embêtant. Ça fait trois jours que je m'amuse à chercher qui c'est les cinquante milles personnes/peuples/régions dont il parle, quelle cité est quoi, avec qui, comment, pourquoi. Et le plus rigolo : aller ensuite chercher tout ça sur des cartes. D'où le postage très tardif du drabble : je me suis levée super tard et j'ai dû courir pour prendre le bus. Je viens de rentrer chez moi seulement maintenant.

Merci beaucoup à : **Mademoiselle de Maupin**, **xxShimyxx**, **Valouw**, **Capucine Maina**, **Slythewyn**, **Selemba**, **lumibd**, **Azalan **et **Miss Lilith Samael**.

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Blaise Zabini et Mrs Zabini

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>04 décembre – Vin chaud :<strong>

« Ah non, pas ce verre ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Blaise pour le convaincre de reposer immédiatement le vin chaud avec lequel il s'apprêtait joyeusement à se soûler.

« Mon chéri, soupira sa mère devant son air boudeur, je pensais qu'à force tu avais compris qu'il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux dans la vie que de boire dans le verre d'autrui !

– Mais c'est Noël…

– Et alors ? »

Mrs Zabini lui tendit un verre bien moins sombre et déclara solennellement :

« Il n'y a pas d'heure pour faire fortune. »

* * *

><p>Demain, on retrouvera d'anciens Gryffondor ! (et vous ai-je déjà dit que Blaise était l'homme de ma vie ?)<p>

Une petite **review** pour la route ?

Ana'


	5. Pain d'épice

En fait, grâce à ce calendrier, je m'aperçois à quel point le temps passe vite et je m'affole légèrement - il me reste une semaine pour écrire mon premier slash, huit jours pour apprendre un million de vocabulaire en grec, un jour pour rédiger mon commentaire sur Hérodote (...) et deux semaines et demi pour rédiger ma dissertation sur Corneille et mon deuxième slash.

Mais ça va, la vie est chouette. Je gère. Je gère très bien... Hum.

En tout cas, un immense merci à : **Selemba**, **xxShimyxx**,** Mademoiselle de Maupin **et **A-Translator **pour leurs reviews encourageantes :)

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Arthur Weasley et Molly Prewett

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>05 décembre – Pain d'épice :<strong>

C'était une question de subtilité.

Premièrement, s'approcher discrètement de la cuisine dès que l'odeur du pain d'épice s'élevait.

Ensuite, pincer légèrement Bill pour qu'il se mette à pleurer. Au besoin, lui donner une petite tape.

Enfin, lorsque Molly se précipitait sur le bébé en chargeant son mari de surveiller les gâteaux, se glisser en toute légalité dans la cuisine et en dévorer innocemment.

Au fil des ans, la technique d'Arthur s'était améliorée. Après sept enfants et une tapée de petits-enfants, il n'avait plus que l'embarras du choix pour la diversion.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Première fois que j'écrivais sur ce couple.<p>

Une petite **review** ?

A demain !

Ana'


	6. Rennes

Hello !

Voilà, je n'ai pas tenu bien longtemps pour revenir en force avec des Black. Mais leurs apparitions vont commencer à s'espacer, à partir de maintenant - bah oui, y'a quand même un million d'autres personnages sur lesquels j'avais envie d'écrire. Et comme ça, il y en aura vraiment pour tous les goûts :)

Merci beaucoup à : **Selemba**, **Mademoiselle de Maupin**, **Lady Cecilia Cornwell**, **Azalan**, **xxShimyxx**,** Miss Lilith Samael **et **clair0n **!

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Pollux Black, Irma Crabbe et Walburga Black.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>06 décembre – Rennes :<strong>

« Je veux un renne.

– Tu as entendu, Pollux ? répéta Irma. Ta fille veut un renne pour Noël. »

Ce dernier reposa son journal :

« La dernière fois, c'était un lama et j'ai été obligé de l'abattre après qu'il l'ait aspergée de bave. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'enterrer discrètement.

– Oui mais là, je veux un renne et les rennes, ça ne crache pas. », rétorqua aussitôt Walburga.

A court d'argument, son père haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture :

« Très bien. Mais cette fois, je vous laisserai vous occuper du cadavre. »

* * *

><p>Vous savez quoi ? J'ai vaincu Hérodote.<p>

Maintenant, je vais devoir vaincre le grec et Corneille alors mobilisez les **reviews** pour éviter mon futur suicide !

A demain.

Ana'


	7. Flocon de neige

Septième drabble déjà ! La première semaine d'attente vient de passer, on se rapproche de Noël.

Et je reviens donc avec... des Weasley. Eh oui. Ça en fait des gens !

Un grand merci à : **Selemba**, **Mademoiselle de Maupin**, **xxShimyxx**, **Ch0c0-GrEn0uiLLe **et **clair0n **!

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Tante Muriel, Fred Weasley, Georges Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Molly Prewett.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>07 décembre – Flocon de neige :<strong>

Fleur avait tempêté, boudé, supplié, pleuré.

Bill avait joué son numéro de grand charmeur, rappelant à quel point il avait été un neveu parfait, et Arthur avait passé de longues heures à batailler, allant jusqu'à la menacer.

Fred et Georges avaient tenté de se transformer en voleurs, sans succès.

Au final, même Molly s'en était mêlée, prenant pour la première fois la défense de sa future belle-fille.

Mais la décision de Tante Muriel avait été irrévocable : elle ne prêterait pas son diadème au milieu de l'hiver. Les flocons de neige risqueraient d'abîmer les pierres précieuses.

* * *

><p>(Mais quelle méchante Tante Muriel !)<p>

(Et vous savez quoi ? Y'a de la neige partout sur les montagnes, paraît que c'est comme ça depuis presque une semaine déjà mais l'aveugle que je suis n'a vu ça que ce matin :D)

Une petite **review **pour la route ?

A demain

Ana'


	8. Bûche

Hello ! Je reviens un peu en retard pour ce drabble - pourtant, j'ai fini à midi sauf qu'ensuite, j'ai été faire une sieste, j'ai lu un peu et euuuh... ensuite c'est maintenant. En gros, je suis une loque qui devrait travailler mais qui glande à la place :D

Figurez-vous que demain, je vais tenter avec une amie de faire une marmite en chocolat pour l'Escalade (si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous invite à aller voir sur wikipédia l'Escalade à Genève, ou bien j'en parlerai sur mon livejournal très bien). Donc, on va se transformer en pâtissières, demain, et on va faire de l'improvisation totale en regardant Orgueil et Préjugés (ou en bossant notre grec, mais j'ai un doute là-dessus).

Sinon, les reviews se font rares en période de partiel mais je remercie : **Mademoiselle de Maupin**, **Selemba**, **Miss Lilith Samael **et **Ch0c0-GrEn0uiLLe **!

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Ted Tonks et Andromeda Black.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>08 décembre – Bûche :<strong>

Ted cligna des yeux une première fois. Observa. Une seconde fois. Reobserva. Jeta un coup d'œil à sa toute jeune épouse qui lui fit un sourire resplendissant. Rereobserva.

Sur la table se dressait un morceau de bois décoré de Pères Noël, de petits sapins et d'une fine guirlande dorée. Finalement, il se décida à poser la grande question qui le tourmentait :

« Euh, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, exactement ? »

Andromeda prit un air des plus innocents :

« Mais… Tu m'avais bien demandé une _bûche_ de Noël pour tes parents, non ? »

* * *

><p>(je commence à être mortellement malade, je vais mourir, je veux paaaas être malade !)<p>

Je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à lire vos avis, ou bien à voir une petite trace de votre passage, alors une petite **review **?

Bisous et à demain !

Ana'


	9. Cadeaux

Je suis encore plus en retard aujourd'hui mais je viens de rentrer ! J'ai joué à la pâtissière toute la journée : dimanche ou lundi, si vous passez sur mon livejournal, vous pourrez admirer notre oeuvre d'art ! Une marmite en chocolat avec l'écusson genevois. La classe, je vous dit :D

Bref, ce drabble-ci, j'en suis pas très convaincue. Mais bon, je vous le poste quand même.

Merci beaucoup à :**Selemba**, **xxShimyxx**, **Mademoiselle de Maupin**, **lumibd**, **Azalan**, **Aelle-L**, **Carlia-Snape **et **clair0n **!

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Mariella Edgecombe et ses parents.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>09 décembre – Cadeaux :<strong>

« Tu parles d'un cadeau de Noël ! grinça Mariella en observant le _cafard_ qui s'étalait toujours sur son visage malgré les soins du Médicomage.

– Le C semble quand même un peu plus… pâle, non ? tenta son père.

– Si je recroise ce Médicomage qui nous a arnaqué, je le noie ! », jura simplement la jeune fille.

Mrs Edgecombe poussa un profond soupir et s'écroula sur son fauteuil, manquant de près le sapin.

« Mais comment va-t-on faire maintenant ? gémit-elle. On ne peut tout de même pas envoyer une telle photo de Noël à la famille ! »

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Une petite <strong>review<strong> ?

A demain :)

Ana'


	10. Dinde

J'ai commencé à carburer au thé et à la soupe.

Saloperie d'hiver. Pourtant, y'a un monstre soleil mais à force d'attendre le bus 15 minutes tous les jours, mes anticorps ont commencé à m'abandonner, les traîtres. Donc voilà. Je suis bloquée dans mon lit pour tout le week-end, avec mes 200 mots de grec à apprendre.

Décembre, c'est trop chouette.

Merci beaucoup à : **Selemba**, **Carlia-Snape**, **Azalan**, **Mademoiselle de Maupin**, **Stelladream-x** et **Wendy **!

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Nymphadora Tonks.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>10 décembre – Dinde :<strong>

Tonks jeta un coup d'œil terrifié à ce qui jadis allait servir de le repas de Noël : les pommes de terre cuites avec amour par Andromeda gisait, éventrées, sur le parquet, quelques carottes avaient fui sous le meubles, la sauce avait choisi de devenir rivière et la dinde…

Merlin, la dinde… Tonks en aurait transplané à l'autre bout du monde.

Les assiettes brisées avaient décidé de décorer l'animal en s'enfonçant un peu partout et la poussière, pour ne rien manquer de la fête, s'était joint à elles.

Tonks allait se faire assassiner par sa mère.

* * *

><p>Ce drabble me fait penser au grand drame dans ma famille, aujourd'hui : qu'allons-nous manger pour Noël ? Je ne mange pas de viande, M. n'aime pas la dinde, et I. veut "faire une bonne bouffe à l'italienne avec des moules en entrée et plusieurs poissons différents pour le plat" mais D. a déclaré qu'elle était trop vieille pour des changements pareils et que c'était trop compliqué.<p>

Conclusion, tout le monde boude.

Ma famille est chouette.

A demain !

Ana'


	11. Chaussette

J'avoue, avec ce thème, c'était un peu facile de choisir Dobby. Soit, tant pis. J'en avais quand même envie.

Je viens de m'inscrire sur une nouvelle communauté beaucoup trop chouette, sur LJ, et je suis en pleine réflexion sur faire de mes futurs posts un recueil ou pas ici. Sachant que tout se passe à la bibliothèque et que j'utiliserai sûrement des personnages plutôt secondaires. A voir - si je poste ici, il me faudra un titre et c'est de loin pas gagné.

En tout cas, je suis contente que les déboires de Tonks aient plu. Merci à : **khalya**, **Mademoiselle de Maupin**, **Selemba**, **Aelle-L **et **Carlia-Snape**.

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Dobby et Winky.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>11 décembre – Chaussette :<strong>

Dobby était un bon elfe et un bon ami. Le Grand Harry Potter lui-même le lui avait dit, tout comme le directeur Albus Dumbledore – qui était un peu moins grand mais tout aussi intelligent. Les autres elfes de Poudlard l'invitaient toujours aux fêtes et même Winky avait l'air de bien l'aimer, au final.

Alors définitivement, non, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette dernière lui avait sauté à la gorge et avait tenté de lui trancher la tête avec un couteau à viande après qu'il lui ait généreusement offert une chaussette pour Noël.

Ah, les femmes…

* * *

><p>Demain, c'est Sirius et sa famille. Un grand retour des Black, quoi :D<p>

A demain !

Ana'


	12. Boule de Noël

J'ai vaincu Hérodote mais le grec commence à avoir ma peau.

Vous savez quoi ? C'est l'Escalade aujourd'hui, alors on va aller casser la marmite :D Malgré la pluie. Et deux choses : D'abord, si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que l'Escalade à Genève, il y a un magnifique article sur mon livejournal pour vous l'expliquer (ou il y a wikipedia). Ensuite, je m'apprête de suite à poster un OS pour fêter ce jour, un **Marcus/Olivier** ! Je vous invite à aller le lire, il s'appelle _Ah la belle Escalade_.

Du coup, malgré l'affolement profond pour le grec, je suis quand même de bonne humeur.

Merci à : **Oohfemmeluxieuse**, **Selemba**, **Ulysse**, **Carlia-Snape**, **Aelle-L**, **Motoko Kousei**, **khalya**, **Azalan **et **Miss Lilith Samael **!

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Walburga Black, Orion Black et Sirius Black.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>12 décembre – Boule de Noël :<strong>

« D'abord il s'est attaqué aux rouges, puis aux jaunes et maintenant aux bleus ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que j'ai foiré, dans son éducation ? Orion ! Dis quelque chose ! »

Walburga hurlait depuis dix minutes, serrant contre elle l'unique boule rescapée du sapin. Sirius, du haut de ses cinq ans, avait bien tenté de nier mais il avait aussitôt été dénoncé par ce crétin de Regulus qui observait joyeusement la scène.

Orion se contenta de jeter un regard amusé à son aîné :

« Que veux-tu, c'est mon fils. Il a bon goût. »

* * *

><p>J'aime me dire qu'Orion, quand Sirius était enfant, aimait son fils. A cinq ans, on ne peut pas <em>déjà <em>être en phase de révolution contre les idéaux de sa famille, non ? Alors ça a dû être un enfant normal, et son père devait être fier. Voilà.

Par contre, c'était déjà un sacré petit emmerdeur.

Une **review **?

A demain !

Ana'


	13. Pôle Nord

Hello !

Alors voilà, le treizième drabble. C'est fou comme ça passe vite ! Dans trois jours je suis à Paris, j'ai bien réussi mon grec (miracle de tous les miracles), tout va bien. Enfin, me reste plus que ma dissert' sur Corneille à faire. Dernier round et ensuite, vacances. J'en ai bien besoin.

J'étais contente de voir que vous étiez d'accord sur ma vision à propos d'Orion et de Sirius ! (du coup, j'aimerai bien écrire sur eux).

Un grand merci à : **Oohfemmeluxieuse**, **khalya**, **Selemba**, **Mademoiselle de Maupin**, **xxShimyxx **et **Azalan **!

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Alice et Frank Londubat

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>13 décembre – Pôle Nord :<strong>

« Pardon ? Excuse-moi, Frank chéri, je crois que je t'ai mal compris, peux-tu répéter en quoi consiste ta _surprise _? »

C'était drôle comme le regard d'Alice commençait à s'obscurcir. Elle en devenait presque menaçante.

« Je… Tu disais que tu ne voulais plus passer Noël en Angleterre alors… j'ai pensé qu'on pourrais partir en croisière… au Pôle Nord ?

– Tu plaisantes ?

– Mais…

– Je déteste l'Angleterre en hiver parce que j'ai _froid_ et toi, tu veux me traîner sur une banquise ? »

Bien. Frank n'avait plus qu'à oublier les pingouins.

* * *

><p>Et vous, des envies de voyages ? Le Pôle Nord, peut-être ? :P<p>

Je vous laisse à vos **reviews** !

A demain,

Ana'


	14. Chants

Vous allez vous demander : mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de poster si tôt ? Est-elle folle ? Malade ?

En effet, je suis malade mais surtout, soit je postais à huit heures du matin, soit je postais à huit heures du soir. Donc voilà votre drabble du jour, bien matinal ! Et moi, je me prépare à aller travailler toute seule comme une grande mon passage de Corneille en buvant beaucoup de thé. Soyez fiers de moi : je commence à être sérieuse dans mes études :D

Merci beaucoup à : **khalya**, **A-Translator**, **Aelle-L**, **xxShimyxx**, **Mademoiselle de Maupin**, **Carlia-Snape** et **Selemba **!

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Elvis Gaunt et un jeune Auror, mention de Morgin Gaunt.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>14 décembre – Chants :<strong>

« À Azkaban ? répéta Elvis avec la plus profonde indifférence. Vous me réveillez à trois heures du matin pour me dire ça ? »

Le jeune Auror – un bleu sans aucun doute – s'empressa de se lancer dans de grandes explications qu'Elvis ne tarda pas à couper :

« Oh, renifla-t-il vous voulez dire que Morfin a _encore_ attaqué ces saletés de gamins qui viennent pourrir les rues avec leurs chants de Noël ? Eh bien sachez, mon ami, qu'ils ont eu de la chance de tomber sur mon fils. Avec moi, ils seraient six pieds sous terre. »

* * *

><p>Vous savez ce que je déteste par-dessus tout, à Noël ?<p>

Les chants.

Alors pour éviter que je ne finisse par étrangler tous ceux qui fredonnent un "Petit papa Noël", une petite **review** ? :D

A demain,

Ana'


	15. Lutins

Il fait froiiiiid. Je déteste ça. Et ils annoncent la neige, je sens que ça va être un monstre bordel bordel avec les bus.

(mais j'aime la neige, hein. Je vous le jure. Mais j'aime la neige sur les montagnes pour aller skier)

Demain, donc, je pars à Paris jusqu'à dimanche soir. Du coup, le drabble pour demain, soit je le poste vers minuit, soit à six heures du matin demain. Et dimanche, vous aurez le drabble du samedi et du dimanche, sauf si je trouve un réseau internet pour poster depuis le portable mais ça risque d'être dur sachant que je ne prends pas mon ordinateur.

Un grand, grand merci à : **Azalan**, **khalya**, **Selemba**, **Ch0c0-GrEn0uiLLe**, **Mademoiselle de Maupin**, **xxShimyxx **et **Miss Lilith Samael**.

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>15 décembre – Lutins :<strong>

« Attention aux lutins, Dubois, susurra Flint. »

Sa main bien emprisonnée dans celle de son adversaire, Olivier eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« Pardon ? »

Il s'était remis à neiger et le match n'avait pas encore débuté qu'il était frigorifié. Le sourire de Marcus s'agrandit :

« Les lutins. Paraît qu'ils aiment bien s'attaquer aux Gryffondors, en période de Noël. »

C'était leur premier match face à face. Et à peine les Lions avaient-ils décollé qu'ils s'écrasaient tous sans exception. Manches à balais trop huilés, avait déclaré Madame Bibine.

Putain de lutins verts.

* * *

><p>Si vous en voulez plus sur eux, allez donc lire mon OS :D<p>

Bisous et à dans quelques heures !

Ana'


	16. Bonhomme de neige

Je vous poste ce drabble en tenant à peine debout. Je suis crevée, claquée, morte : j'aurai dû faire une sieste aujourd'hui.

En tout cas, merci à : **Selemba**, **khalya**, **Mademoiselle de Maupin**, **Still-hopee**, **xxShimyxx**, **Aelle-L **et **Ch0c0-GrEn0uiLLe **pour leur review ! Je vous réponds dimanche soir, là je n'en ai juste plus la force.

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et Théodore Nott.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>16 décembre – Bonhomme de neige :<strong>

« Je vais te tuer ! »

Un hurlement signé Pansy.

Le sourire innocent de Théo retomba légèrement quand Daphné vint doucereusement rectifier, du shampoing encore pleins les cheveux :

« _On _va te tuer, Nott. »

Des deux, c'était elle la plus dangereuse.

Il comprit qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se jeter par terre en demandant grâce lorsque, trois heures plus tard, il découvrit son précieux matelas fraichement recyclé en bonhomme de neige. Lequel bonhomme commençait à fondre.

Théo essaya quelques contre-sorts. Y mis toutes ses connaissances. Echoua lamentablement.

« Promis, plus jamais je ne couperai l'eau chaude chez les filles. »

* * *

><p>Une <strong>review <strong>?

Sur ce, bonne nuit... et à dimanche :)

Ana'


	17. Cannelle

Je suis toujours en retard dans mes réponses aux reviews et je m'en excuse mille fois. Je viens de rentrer de Paris et c'était beaucoup trop chouette, à part qu'il faisait froid. Mais comme je suis maintenant sous la neige, ben... j'ai froid partout tout le temps. Et je bois du thé :D

En tout cas, j'ai toujours Corneille à faire et c'est un désastre. Mais je survivrai.

Merci beaucoup à : **khalya**, **Selemba**, **xxShimyxx**, **Ch0c0-GrEn0uiLLe** et **Ulysse**.

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Argus Rusard et Miss Teigne

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>17 décembre – Cannelle :<strong>

Argus avait longtemps cherché la magie tant promise de Noël.

Petit, il croisait les bras et attendait devant les cadeaux. Sa mère disait qu'à son âge, les premiers signes apparaîtraient, qu'elle, son paquet s'était ouvert seul tellement elle en avait envie, et lui aussi il en avait envie, mais rien ne venait.

Et puis Miss Teigne était sortie toute seule du carton. Et quand elle avait collé son nez mouillé contre lui, quand elle avait plongé la patte dans son thé à la cannelle, Argus avait arrêté de chercher.

La magie, à côté, il s'en fichait.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà !<p>

De suite, un nouveau drabble !


	18. Etoile

J'avais des trucs à vous raconter mais entre-temps j'ai oublié. Je suis un vrai poisson rouge et on n'est bientôt plus dimanche mais entre les retrouvailles avec mes chats et le repérage de "qu'est-ce qui a changé dans ma chambre depuis que je suis partie" bah... L'heure est passé.

Pour le coup, c'est deux de mes chouchous que vous avez ici.

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>18 décembre – Etoile :<strong>

Dean compte les étoiles.

Il s'est mis à neiger depuis plusieurs heures déjà et les nuages ont recouverts le ciel si rapidement que la forêt ne ressemble plus qu'à un champ de coton. Pourtant il les voit. Quand il plisse les yeux et se concentre très fort, leur lumière vient transpercer le blanc du ciel.

Une étoile pour sa mère qui est quelque part au loin.

Une pour son père, parce qu'il est mort sans jamais les abandonner, c'est Ted qui l'a dit.

Une pour Seamus parce qu'il pense tout le temps à lui.

* * *

><p>(Ah si, j'ai un truc trop important à vous dire : j'ai mal aux pieds. Et comme j'ai déjà trouvé le moyen de m'engueuler avec ma mère, eh bah j'ai personne à apitoyer pour avoir un petit massage - je suis une fille malheureuse ^^)<p>

A demain et au passage, une (des ?) **review**(s) ?

Ana'


	19. Tradition

Demain c'est mon anniversaiiiiiire, lalala.

Voilà donc le drabble du jour en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à : **khalya**, **Selemba** et **Ch0c0-GrEn0uiLLe **:)

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Charlie Weasley et Percy Weasley

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>19 décembre – Tradition :<strong>

« C'est hors de question.

– Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange, s'entêta Charlie. Les dragons sont chouettes et la tradition veut qu'on dépose chacun une guirlande autours de leur cou pour Noël.

– Les dragons sont gros, moches et méchants. Je préfère sauter du haut d'un pont, j'aurais plus de chance d'en ressortir vivant.

– Mais beaucoup moins de faire craquer la petite vétérinaire que tu observes depuis trois heures. T'ai-je déjà dit qu'elle s'appelait Audrey ? »

Argument imparable.

« C'est mesquin, ça. », siffla Percy en attrapant une énorme guirlande dorée.

* * *

><p>Une petite <strong>review <strong>?

A demain !

Ana'


	20. Bougie

Ouf, j'ai bien cru ne jamais le poster. Pourtant, ça fait un bon bout de temps que je suis rentrée chez moi, mais je suis dans un état de culpabilité intense.

Avancée de ma dissertation sur _L'illusion comique_ : introduction.

Tuez-moi. C'est la soirée d'anniversaire la plus pourrie que j'ai jamais passée de ma vie.

Bon, j'ai quand même eu un repas de midi très chouette mais là, je suis occupée à observer mon livre depuis quatre heures en me baladant sur facebook. Lamentable. (Tiens d'ailleurs, vous avez vu les nouveaux trucs facebook ? Mon Dieu, je n'y comprends plus rien !)

Un tout grand merci à : **A-Translator**, **Selemba**, **khalya**, **Celune**, **Valouw**, **xxShimyxx** et **Little Hurricane**.

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>20 décembre – Bougie :<strong>

Au premier essai, Ron se contenta de se brûler le bout du nez. Au deuxième, ce fut une moitié de sourcil. Oh, et un ou deux cheveux, pour harmoniser.

Au troisième, il atteignit la première bougie qui ornait le sapin mais dans sa joie, fit tomber la moitié des boules.

Lorsque ce fut le sapin tout entier qui s'enflamma, Hermione finit par lui arracher des mains le briquet, furieuse.

« Sombre crétin, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas un _jouet _! Comment on fait, maintenant, pour Noël ? »

Décidemment, pour une fois qu'il s'amusait bien…

* * *

><p>Envoyez-moi vos bonnes ondes, j'en ai besoin :)<p>

A demain !

Ana'


	21. Voeux

Comment vous dire à quel point je suis toute désolée de ce retard ?

Peut-être en vous donnant un aperçu de ma journée d'hier : de minuit à trois heures et demi du matin, j'ai fais ma dissertation (parce que je suis incapable de travailler à des heures normales). Comme je n'arrivais plus à voir droit, j'ai décidé, à trois heures trente-cinq, d'aller dormir. J'ai mis le réveil à six heure et demi pour finir cette foutue dissertation. Ne l'ai entendu qu'à sept heures. De sept heures trente à dix heures, j'ai vaincu Corneille et son _Illusion comique_ (applaudissements !). Et je suis retournée dormir jusqu'à une heure et demi de l'aprem. Ensuite j'ai mangé. Ensuite j'ai été en cours jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Ensuite ma meilleure amie et toute sa famille sont venus manger à la maison. Ensuite j'ai dormi - et je tiens à préciser que j'ai été une loque toute la soirée.

La question que vous vous posez tous : comment ai-je fais pour mettre autant de temps pour écrire trois misérables petites pages alors que mon passage avait déjà tout bien été analysé ? Bah en fait, comme je suis une grande idiote, je m'amusais à écrire des textes pour une communauté (6variations, sur livejournal, que vous pouvez depuis mon propre livejournal).

Voilà, voilà. Du coup, encore pardon :P (et vous avez gagné un racontage profond de vie).

Merci beaucoup à : **khalya**, **Amanda Caroll**, **xxShimyxx**, **Ch0c0-GrEn0uiLLe**, **Elemyah**, **Selemba **et **lumibd **!

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>21 décembre – Vœux :<strong>

« Fais un vœu. »

Deux mains des plus glacées (c'était à croire qu'elle les avait roulé dans la neige pour mieux l'emmerder) se plantèrent aussitôt devant les yeux de Scorpius qui glapit de surprise.

« Alors, on ne dit rien, Malefoy ? susurra Rose. Pas la moindre idée ? »

La minute d'après, il s'était retourné et l'avait écrasée dans la neige, tête la première.

« Je crois que tous mes vœux viennent de se réaliser. », lança-t-il, goguenard.

La seconde d'encore après, il l'avait rejointe par terre.

Ce qu'il pouvait _haïr_ Rose Weasley…

* * *

><p>(j'étais trop fière : j'ai direct fait cent mots, avec ce drabble !)<p>

Sur ce, je vous dit à de suite, le temps que j'aille me faire une tasse de thé !

Ana'


	22. Contes

Voilà, mon thé est prêt, je suis une fille heureuse.

Merci à **khalya**, plus rapide que tout et qui m'a posté une gentille review :D

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>22 décembre – Contes :<strong>

« Encore ! Alleeeeer ! »

Parvati jeta un regard désespéré sur le livre de contes qui n'en finissait pas.

« C'est la troisième histoire déjà !

– Et alors ? »

Lavande avait beau être agonisante avec quarante de fièvre, son obstination était pire que celle d'un enfant.

« C'est Noël, rajouta-t-elle. A Noël, on doit faire plaisir aux gens. Et j'ai trop mal à la tête pour lire. »

Avec un soupir, Parvati ouvrit à nouveau le livre non sans maudire cette manie stupide qu'avait sa meilleure amie de relire ses contes à l'approche des fêtes.

* * *

><p>Demain après-midi, parce que je suis une fille qui s'y prend toujours super en avance (cf. ma dissertation), je vais aller acheter mes cartes pour Noël. Parce que cette année, je participe à la communauté <strong>lutin-de-noël <strong>sur livejournal et c'est trop chouette : le principe est d'écrire sa liste et de la poster sur la communauté. Ensuite, on s'envoie des petits cadeaux, des petites cartes, etc. pour Noël ! (même que j'ai reçu ma première carte aujourd'hui :D)

A demain ! (bientôt Noël... plus que deux jours !)

Ana'


	23. Religion

Demain soir, c'est Noël, lalala !

Même que j'ai trouvé les cadeaux pour mes parents, donc je suis une fille heureuse - mais ruinée. Et ce soir, on me traîne dehors toute la nuit, donc je me prépare à être complètement malade pour demain. Tant pis :D

Vous remarquerez que j'ai choisi un couple que je n'aime pas du tout, en général. Mais voilà. J'ai décidé de faire ce recueil pour tout explorer :)

Merci beaucoup à : **khalya**, **Elemyah**, **Ch0c0-GrEn0uiLLe**, **Carlia-Snape** et **Valouw**.

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** James Potter et Lily Evans.

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>23 décembre – Religion :<strong>

« Celui qui ouvre la mer ?

– Moïse, un magicien hyper doué.

– Celui qui change l'eau en vin ?

– Jésus, un type à inviter lorsqu'on fait une fête.

– Celui qui sauve tous les animaux du monde ?

– Noé, quelqu'un de bien.

– Celui qui pond douze gamins et une gamine ?

– Jacob, un chaud lapin.

– Celle qui croque la pomme ?

– Ève, une sacrée emmerdeuse.

– Bien, déclara Lily en refermant son calepin. Je crois que tu es prêt à passer Noël avec mes parents. »

James sourit de toutes ses dents : la Bible, c'était vachement marrant, après réflexion.

* * *

><p>Sur ce, je m'en vais me tuer les poumons sur mon balcon.<p>

A demain !

Ana'


	24. Crèche

Mais c'est que c'est le dernier chocolat de l'année, aujourd'hui ! :)

J'espère que vous êtes en meilleur état que moi pour faire la fête ce soir ! Personnellement, je suis au fond de mon canapé en train de me rererefaire toute la saison 3 de How I met your mother, avec une énorme gueule de bois.

Le rhum, c'est dangereux. Et j'ai des amis crétins, ou plutôt _un _ami crétin qui a déclaré qu'il avait peur de dormir dans mon grenier et a donc dormi sur mon tapis au milieu de mon salon. Vous avez déjà entendu une connerie pareille, vous ? Du coup, j'ai eu droit à la leçon de morale de ma mère « Mais pourquoi tu fais dormir tes amis par terre ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de nous ? »

Bref. Je suis bien partie pour ressembler à une loque pour Noël, mais ça me va bien.

Un immense merci à : **Gouline971**, **Selemba**, **khalya**, **CaraMalfoy**, **Amanda Carroll**, **A-Translator**, **Valouw** et **Ch0c0-GrEn0uiLLe **de m'avoir suivie dans le calendrier ! J'en referai sûrement un l'année prochaine, du coup, parce que j'ai vraiment trouvé ça très chouette !

**Titre :** Vous reprendrez bien un carré de chocolat

**Personnages :** Vernon Dursley et Pétunia Evans

**Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>24 décembre – Crèche :<strong>

« Tu as remarqué, n'est-ce pas, que ton _petit _Jésus fait la même taille que ses parents ? »

Pétunia était au bord de la crise de nerf et Vernon se rembrunit sur sa chaise. Pourtant, ce n'était pas difficile ! Dudley avait malencontreusement fait tomber l'ancien Jésus de la crèche et un Noël sans crèche, qu'en penserait les voisins ? Alors elle avait en toute confiance chargé son époux de remédier au désastre. De trouver un petit Jésus. Un joli petit Jésus en porcelaine.

Pas une espèce de monstre proéminent qui ferait s'effondrer la crèche.

* * *

><p>Encore un grand merci et surtout, JOYEUX NOËL !<p>

Bisous et à bientôt j'espère.

Ana'

P-S : Comme cadeau de Noël, sur mon LJ, vous avez droit à une splendide photo de mon chaton d'amour :D

(et si je suis très inspirée maintenant ou demain, peut-être qu'un dernier petit OS viendra compléter ce recueil. Des idées ?)


End file.
